the choice
by Percabeth22597
Summary: It is a story between botl and tlo I have not finished it but i will update it.


**THE CHOICE**

Chapter 1: Annabeth meets Boxer Boy

**Annabeth's POV**

**I woke up gazing at the ceiling. Two of my cabin mates were already up and making plans for sculptures. I tried to go past them to go my clothes but as usual they teased me.**

"**Where are you going Annabeth? Meeting that boyfriend of yours"**

**I ignored them and got my clothes from my drawer. I took them to the **

**bathroom which was the only place that was private. I had gotten my neon green two piece bathing suit it was stitched with blue sequence made to look like the ocean even in the dim bathroom light it shined making the waves look like they were moving at the very edge of the bathing suit it had rocks as grey as my eyes. The waves on the bathing suit crashed into the rocks like the beach Percy and I always went to. Percy had bought it for me on my fifteenth birthday. I also had on my light blue camp half blood T-shirt. I was the only one in the whole camp who had a shirt like this because of how long I'd been here. My beach shorts were tattered, but I didn't care.**

**I walked down the path to Percy's cabin. The wind was warm and blowing through my blonde hair. I could feel sand at the bottom of my sandals from the last time Percy and I went to our reef. The aroma of the ocean was getting stronger as I walked closer to Percy's cabin. I knew he was alone because Tyson was at the Forge working for Poseidon. This was one of the reasons I loved Percy he never had anyone in his cabin so we could be alone 24/7.**

**I opened the door and a strong blast of ocean breeze went across my face. The next thing I knew Percy was lunging a sword at me. He was wearing boxers which probably meant he just woke up his black hair was swaying across his face as he replaced his sword. He quickly put on some clothes, but I could still see a faint line of his six pack.**

**Percy's POV**

**I woke up at around 6:30 Annabeth was supposed to come here at 7:00 so we could go to our reef. I tried to get out of my bunk, sadly failing, I fell face first on the floor. My body felt num against the cold hard floor. I got up so I could catch my breath. I reached into my old pair of jeans to get Riptide. The pen felt like it was bursting with energy. The door creaked I lunged towards the door half- heartedly.**

**I had thought it would have been Beckendorf because I almost shot him with an arrow yesterday considering my aim I wasn't surprised. Beckendorf said I'd better watch my back because something could happen to it. I never once took this seriously. Now I understood why I should pay more attention to these things. Annabeth was in front of me and had a shocked face for a couple seconds and then automatically went to a smile.**

"**Note to self…Percy is my wonderful, yet insane psychopath boyfriend who likes to freak out his Wise Girl and for some reason that Wise Girl is still madly in love with him," she chuckled. I might have laughed to but I was focused on putting on some clothes. Thankfully I didn't have to put on a bathing suit unless I wanted to. I cheeks were still burning I must have been the color of a ripe tomato.**

**Annabeth and I drove to our beach. Her hair was blowing through the wind. She looked like one of those fashion models you see on TV she was wearing my favorite bathing suit. Annabeth's eyes were so beautiful. I was almost hypnotized by them it was like staring into a mysterious pool of gray. Each time she blinked her eyes would change into another exotic mood.**

"**Would you like me to drive Percy you're lacking concentration on the road and already almost ran into two cars?"**

"**It doesn't matter anymore. We're here Annabeth. You don't have to worry about my reckless driving anymore."**

**I pulled into the sand, and Annabeth and I got out of the car. Every move she made made me nuts she was so flawless and she never seemed to realize it. I stopped for a second. On the beach was one of the only things that could ruin things at the moment.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Percy ran toward the beach heroically and pulled out Riptide his hair swaying in the breeze made me crazy. Percy's muscles were huge. He made his first strike at the Minotaur giving it a large cut on its arm. Percy had cut the monster left to right. Just when I thought he would be just fine the Minotaur slashes him on his arm and kicks him into a rock. The monster was charging now towards Percy and then changed course of direction and was heading right towards me now. My body trembled nervously I had no weapons with me. Before I could even think of what to do Percy got up and stabbed the Minotaur in the chest. Percy had fainted after he defeated the Minotaur.**

**I had no idea what I could do. I looked around frantically hoping to find an answer. Then I spotted his red convertible and quickly dragged him in the car. His face was pale and his arm was gushing blood. I looked around the back seat for his first aid kit and some ambrosia and nectar. I wrapped his arm up with gauze carefully. (I had some practice with this since this isn't the first time it's happened) I then rushed to the camp healing center.**

**Percy was lying in the medical bed still unconscious the thought of him in so much pain was killing me so I just cried. Then it hit me someone set us up and knew we would go to the beach. Why would anyone do such a thing? Who would hate Percy so much to try to kill him? I cried so much since I realized the person who was doing this was related to me. This person was so focused on killing Percy that this person would risk my life to kill Percy. .…….…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….And this person would be wise enough to plot the whole thing out.**

**Chapter 2: the Wise Criminal makes a Stupid Choice**

**Athena's POV**

**Annabeth doesn't understand that some men (Percy in particular) are not wise enough to make their own choices. I can tell that Percy will grow up like his father, and that is not a compliment. I felt a sense of anger as I thought of all his flaws. He is ignorant, irresponsible, inconsiderate, and makes a terrible example for his teenage boy Perseus Jackson. I will do anything to get him out of Annabeth's life.**

**My thoughts were interrupted by little miss love bug. Aphrodite came up to me. She tried to make the best furious look she could. Her hands were over her chest. She looked like a mad prom queen. Hera was coming up behind her having an angry and yet somewhat peaceful face. She looked at me with stern eyes trying with all her might to intimidate me. (Two goddesses that were focused on love and marriage trying to intimidate me Athena. This was going to be good.)**

"**How could you Athena? Why would you do such a thing? Why would you ruin such a beautiful relationship and reality TV show? Have you watched TV lately? Have you seen what you've done to Percy physically, and have you seen what you've done to your daughter emotionally?" Aphrodite yelled. For a love goddess she didn't sound very loving. Her face was getting red from anger. **

**Don't ever underestimate a love goddess. She may look sweet, but that girl could be one huge psychopath. I was actually intimidated by her. All I could get out of my mouth after she was done talking to me was a short grumble of letters.**

"**Follow me"**

"**But"**

**She gave me this stern look and I immediately followed her downstairs. Hera turned on the TV to one of the reality shows starring Annabeth and Percy. These shows were on TV all the time. It's how we gods see what our children were doing, and this one just so happened to get the most ratings. I groaned in annoyance, but they both said shhh to me and told me to watch the screen. I sighed, but did what they said. I was surprised at what I saw Annabeth was leaning over Percy. She was drenched in her own tears, and Percy had a huge wet spot on his stomach that seemed to be growing in size by the minute. Percy was unconscious. That didn't bother me that much, but what did bother me was Annabeth. Her crying bothered me, and her appearance bothered me. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Her face was red and soaked and she looked like she'd been up all night hoping for Percy to wake up, but what bothered me the most was what she saying. She had obviously figured out that I had sent out the Minotaur because she kept saying one thing repeatedly. Why mother why.**

**A tear ran down my face. We watched a couple more minutes of the episode and then Aphrodite turned it off. I was glad she turned it off because if I had watched another second of the video I would have exploded with tears. I wiped my face quickly so Hera and Aphrodite wouldn't see the video weakened me I little.**

"**Now why did you do that Athena? You and I both spoke to Apollo, and know of the children's future. Why would you try to ruin it? You also know as well as I do that the Minotaur is a stupid animal and it can't see very well. You also put Annabeth's life in danger."Hera asked**

"**She didn't get hurt"**

"**But you wanted her to get hurt"**

"**You wanted her to get hurt, along with Percy. I know you are a wise woman Athena. You were hoping to kill Percy and Annabeth together. You wanted Percy dead just because you hated his father, and you wanted Annabeth dead so you wouldn't have to deal with her agony every day. First you waited until they were out of the camp safety borders. Then you had a chat with Hades. He knew you were a very wise god so he thought you must have a good reason for the Minotaur. When you released the Minotaur onto the beach you were hoping Percy and Annabeth had no weapons which would make them vulnerable. Luckily, I mean for us Olympians who like the demigods, Percy risked his life to save Annabeth, who saved him. Just admit it Athena You did all of it," Hera yelled. She was not peaceful anymore. Her face was red with rage, and she looked like she might possibly explode at any moment. Tears fell down my cheeks. I knew she was right. She looked at me her face was going back to a more peaceful state. She hugged me trying to be forgiving while Aphrodite just looked utterly annoyed with me.**

**Why had I done all of this? I knew I had meant to do it deep down inside but why? I could not make sense of my actions.**

**My thoughts were interrupted yet again by another outburst by Aphrodite, "Guys come back downstairs. Percy woke up!"**

**Hera rushed downstairs at full speed, but I had no intention to go back downstairs. My heart seemed to have slowed down. All of the Olympians must have heard the news of my bad parenting. I sat in my bedroom listening to the shrieks of joy that Percy was conscious again from downstairs. I was also imagining what would happen if I went back downstairs. I would probably get only one smile which would be from Artemis who is disgusted by anything related to love. The rest would be a bunch of disappointed nods and dirty looks. I sat in my bed and fell asleep hoping to feel better in the morning.**

**Chapter 3: Apollo has a little fun**

**Apollo's POV**

**I was in my room sitting on my bed trying to call my current girlfriend. I kept thinking about what Artemis said. It made me chuckle every time I thought about it. You boys disgust me with your ways trying to attract girls with good looks, a smile, and godly ways. It is just repulsive.**

**Hera and Athena bursted through the door making a loud **_**BAM**_** , "We need to talk," they said in unison.**

**"Thanks, for knocking. It makes me feel so great when I know I have family members who respect privacy," I said in my usual sarcastic tone.**

**"There's no time for your sarcasm. We are seeking the future of Annabeth and Percy," Hera said in complete exhaustion.**

**"If they do have a future together," Athena murmured quietly. Hera elbowed her and whispered a few words that I was too far away to hear, but I had a couple guesses. **

**Instead of waiting for them to stop quarreling I decided to have a little fun. I picked up the phone, and waited for an opportunity that I could cut into their conversation, and right in between one of their sentences I started to act panicky, and said, "Oh no, both of them. I should have seen this coming. How long will it be until it happens? What will happen to the reality TV show?" That seemed to have caught their attention. **

**Athena shivered and was probably hoping Annabeth wasn't doing something stupid with Percy, "What are you talking about Apollo? Does it involve Annabeth at all?"Athena asked.**

**"Nah, I just don't like it when you guys waste my time so I faked a call," I replied.**

**"What time are we wasting? All you do is sleep, so you can see the future, watch the demigods on Hephaestus TV, ride that stupid car around in the air, and make googly eyes at the huntresses which Artemis told you not to"**

**I looked at Athena and decided to have a little more fun, "Hey Athena, speaking of that sun car why don't you and I go for a little joy ride in it….,"**

**Athena looked absolutely repulsed by the idea, "We came here for the future. Not for some free ticket with you and a car,"**

** I sighed and guessed my fun would be over right now, "Come back in two hours. I have to sleep if you wish me to tell you the future," As they left I started to dial my girlfriend's number.**

**"Apollo put the phone down and go to sleep!" Athena yelled from outside the door. I had no idea how she knew I was going to call someone, but I immediately put the phone down and went to sleep.**

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

**Apollo's POV **

**Percy was in a room with two mirrors. He was about 18 and a half. Percy started walking into another room. There were balloons, chips and dip, presents, and people all scattered around the room. It was someone's birthday. Percy was in a nice suit. I looked around the room. Many gods were around the room including me. Even Athena, this meant it had to be Annabeth's birthday. All the gods were normal size because of how many humans there were. Under all the decorations it looked like Percy's house. That's when I realized that if Percy's 18 he must've beat Kronos.**

**Percy was whispering something to everyone in the room. Athena looked like she was about to kill him. Artemis looked disappointed, but other than that everyone was rejoicing especially Hera and Aphrodite. Hera and Aphrodite kept on asking the same thing over and over again, but I still couldn't hear it. Percy looked annoyed and nodded his head Hera and Aphrodite almost exploded with happiness.**

**Percy was now in his car with Annabeth. I could finally hear what they were saying, "Where are we going?"Annabeth asked curiously as she tried to pull off the several blindfolds around her eyes. They were driving down a dirt road surrounded by trees and suddenly there was nothing but sand and water as far as the eye could see. Percy untied all six of the blindfolds around Annabeth's eyes.**

**Annabeth stared out into the open space tears from her beautiful gray eyes came down her face, "Oh Percy," was all she said. Percy got out of his car and picked Annabeth up bride style Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes. **

** The next thing I knew they were underwater kind of. Water was supposed to be where they were, but it was just dry. You could see water around it, but that was all. It was like an underwater aquarium. Percy probably made it for them so they could have their own coral reef. Percy pulled out a blanket and a picnic basket. Annabeth just looked at him lovingly. It was like my dream had a mute button, but I understood what was going on. Percy said a very long speech and pulled out a ring.**

**Chapter 5: Percy wakes**

**Percy's POV**

**I woke up seeing Annabeth balled up in the other bed of the medical center. All around her eyes was red and she was wet. She probably had been crying. I looked at the clock in the room. It was 2:00 in the morning. I looked at myself. My arm had many stitches in it and as I looked in the mirror I saw a giant bruise on the top of my head. I tried to stand, and could but every movement seemed to hurt me. I didn't care. All I cared about right now was Annabeth. I walked right up to her, not wanting to wake her, and brushed her hair to the side. She twitched, but resumed sleeping as if nothing happened. I gently picked her up using all the strength I had in me at the moment, and put her in my bed. I tried as best as I could to turn on the TV without her waking up. My plan hadn't worked as usual. She turned trying to figure out how she got in this bed, and then saw me.**

**Annabeth gasped trying not to yell, "Percy your awake!" **

**"Yes I am. How long have I been unconscious?"**

**Annabeth had to think about it and finally said, "About seven or eight hours. Percy I think I know who sent out the Minotaur,"**

**I shifted in my bed uncomfortably then finally I asked who it was. I only caught the words Athena did it. I was just staring into her eyes. The emotion in her eyes reminded me of an abandoned puppy's puffy eyes. They had a glint of worry, scared, and yet they still searched for a chance of hope that they might actually make it. Her eyes began to tear up as she told me she was so sorry. I comforted her saying everything would be alright and, Athena would soon get over her grudge. Besides in a week I'm going to have to decide whether or not Olympus stays. Once I say it stays I'm sure she'll at least say thank you. Annabeth's eyes suddenly darkened. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part, but it was too late now.**

**Annabeth started crying and I tried to make her stop, and eventually she calmed down. Then I thought to myself what would happen if I did die? Would Annabeth be okay? What if I died, but Kronos also died. Would Annabeth be okay without me? Would she spend the rest of her life only thinking about the what ifs and not just moving on? What would happen if I saw Annabeth die? Would I spend the rest of my life in complete agony knowing I was nothing without her?**

** Annabeth seemed to see the look of worry on my face. She was now trying to comfort me, "Percy we will both be okay and survive this, and if we don't we will keep our heads up high knowing we will be reunited at some point in time, okay?" Annabeth was right. I didn't have a minute to lose though.**

**"Annabeth can you go tell Chiron I'm awake and doing just fine and we should dedicate the rest of the week to nothing, but training,"**

**"Sir yes Sir," and with that happy note Annabeth left the room. **

**The Letter **

**Percy's POV**

**Annabeth came back from the Big House. Her eyes were not red anymore. She looked at me as if I had just done her a big favor. She looked as if she hungered to help me in some way.**

**"Annabeth do you mind if we go canoeing? I kind of want to stretch,"**

**Annabeth sat on the chair she looked at me as if I just lost my head and replaced it with a dog head. I couldn't blame her though. Most people don't offer to go canoeing at 2:00 AM. She opened her mouth as if about to argue, but just sighed and waited for me to get up. I smiled as if saying thank you because I knew she was worried about me.**

**Annabeth left to go get her swim suit on. A pain surged through my head. My stomach tossed back and forth. I didn't know why I felt so sick. Was it Annabeth? Or was it me picking Annabeth too quickly? Was I going to fast? Do I really love Annabeth? What about Rachel? I hated to admit it but Rachel and Annabeth were both a part of me. I couldn't say I loved one and turn my back on the other. I don't know if I did consider Rachel my love. I think I could call her a friend, though.**

**I loved Annabeth. I don't have any way around it. She seemed to steal my heart the moment I saw her. I just wasn't able to admit it then. Her curly blonde hair, and her gray eyes were just the beginning. Her elegant body, her soft lips, and her personality just made her even more perfect. **

**I slipped out of bed hoping to keep my balance. I ran to my cabin and took a box out the back of my drawer. I opened the box there in my hand was a chain with an owl on it. I closed it up and slipped it in my pocket. I was going to give it to Annabeth on her 16****th**** birthday, but I could get her owl earrings later to match it. Annabeth was probably already at the canoes. I rushed over to where she was supposed to be, but she wasn't there. I waited hoping she would show up in a couple minutes, but she didn't show. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach. I checked her cabin, but the only thing that was there was a note from Annabeth. It read:**

_**Percy I am sorry, but I can't take it. I can't stand to see you hurt one more time. Do not blame my mother because she was only trying to do what is best for me. I'm glad you found this note so I could at least give you a decent good bye. Try to forget me because I don't won't to put any pain on you. I love you, but it seems we cannot be together without being hurt. It seems terrible to have to do this to you. You should be able to find another girl easily. One that can stay with you for eternity. What I'm saying is you need to go to Calypso's island and see to her needs. I know she loves you Percy, and you know that you love her to. Please keep this note a secret. If anyone asks where I am tell them I am at home in California.**_

_**My final wish is for you to keep yourself save and my siblings save. Remember Percy, Athena always has a plan. **_

_**Good Bye Percy, I love you.**_

**Tears fell down my face.**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Sweat dripped down my face as I packed my things. Nervousness was creeping in through every part of my body. I was sweating and yet my veins had felt like they'd gone icy cold. I tried to get to my feet, but my legs trembled and I almost fell to the ground. "Athena always has a plan," I mumbled to myself tears dripping down my face, hoping my plan would work out. I was stumbling, but I managed to get out of the camp boundaries. **

**The world seemed to freeze as I was wandering around aimlessly. The night sky seemed to get dark quickly, and the only sound was a coo from a barn owl in the distance. It felt almost like the owl was watching me, but considering the shape I was in I probably was just imagining things. The wind whipped around me. It started to get chilly. I was regretting my plan more and more with each step I took. Eventually I was worn out. I could barely get my weight to shift from one foot to the other. I was out of breath. My stomach growled at me as if it were a dog fighting off a cat. The sky had gone pitch black with dark clouds swirling around the moon. The trees with their usual green were now dull and gray.**

**Then I found it. It looked like a bunch of sticks in a pile, but was actually a half-blood hideout that Thalia, Luke, and I had made while we were trying to get to Camp. I unrolled my sleeping bag, and set up a dinner of granola bars, peanut butter sandwiches, and chips. I ate slowly. I didn't have much of an appetite. Should I left? Would my plan really work? I hoped so, but sometimes Athena's wrong**

**I fell asleep. I tried to focus on things non related to Percy, but as usual my half-blood side of me kicked in and I immediately saw Percy. His eyes were looking for something that he knew wasn't there. His facial expression showed he was losing hope by the minute. It was dark outside, and his eyes had bags under them as if he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I don't think he was at camp. His sea green eyes were losing their color, and his hair was completely filthy and messed up.**

**Then, he did something totally unexpected. He looked at me, and I mean looked straight at me . He started running toward me. I thought he was going to run straight into my dream, but as he came closer my dream got farther away from him. He eventually figured out he was just going to continue like this until I woke up.**

**I woke up startled by a big crash. I looked outside the hideout, and saw two monsters fighting over a rock. It didn't look like a special rock either. It didn't have drachma enlaced in every corner, and it wasn't a pure gold rock either. It was just a rock.**

**I made an attempt to make a run for it, but they both spotted me, and coincidentally picked this time to settle their differences for some half-blood stew. I grabbed my knife, and hit the first monster with the grip of my sword which did not affect the monster as well as a sword's hilt would, but he stood there confused, and crossed eyed for at least two minutes as if he was frustrated with trying to see his left eye with his right. I used this advantage to stab him in his chest with my knife.**

**The other monster was gaining up on me as I was fighting the other monster. Its face was sown with rage and its hands wait no, its paws twitched with anger. If it weren't for his face I would have thought he was having a Cesar. This monster looked familiar. I hadn't ever ACTUALLY fought it, but I must have read it somewhere. It was like a lion. With red eyes, and a snake tail. I wouldn't have know what it was, but the snake tail set off a huge buzzer in my head. Standing in front of me was the Chimera. **

**I slashed, and hit, but nothing seemed to be working. Then I saw a rope next to the rock, probably to haul it away. I grabbed it, and lassoed a tree next to the Chimera. He did not seem very amused. I swung around right onto his back. He cut it have way which is what I was hoping he'd do just in case if I needed it later. He couldn't fight me now. I took out my knife and slashed at his mane revealing a bear neck. From there I stabbed my knife as far as I could through his neck. I probably should have gotten off first because as soon as I killed him he disintegrated, and there I was free falling towards the ground. "**_**Di Immortales**_**" I muttered as I hit the ground with a thud. In the distance lightning struck.**

**I checked out the rock. On the side facing away from me was a map for the titan army.**


End file.
